Don't think of me
by Luna Summers
Summary: [Sumario] Un pequeño oneshot acerca de como las actitudes y el miedo afectan a una relación entre dos personas que se aman. La cobardia es el peor enemigo del amor [Dr.Her]


****

xXxXx

Ella lo miró con ojos rabiosos, pero apretó los labios, controlando que las palabras que empujaban en su garganta no salieran, y se preparó para abandonar la habitación, con la intención de no volver nunca más.

Pero, él, como siempre tenía otros planes. Sujetó con fuerza su brazo, haciendo que ella forcejeara silenciosamente, hasta que al final, él con voz con enrronquecida, bramó;

-¡Deja de comportarte como una mocosa y escuchame!

Eso le dolió, le tocó una fibra muy sensible llamada orgullo. Con un brusco movimiento se soltó y lo encaró.

-¿Qué me comporto como una mocosa? -preguntó, los ojos brillantes de ira- ¡Has sido tú quien ha elegido, y tu has sido quien ha hecho todo esto!.¡No busques ser el mártil de esta historia!

Él se frotó las sienes, intentando reprimir el enfado del que estaban presos los dos, un enfado pasional. Pero cada cual tenía una razón diferente, y sin embargo un motivo en común.

-Sabes que _estoy_ obligado.

Ella se rió, irónica.

-Es tu eterno drama, Malfoy -bufó, llena de sarcasmo- Tú y tus malditas obligaciones. ¡Piensa por tí mismo, piensa por Draco, no por los Malfoy! -exclamó, pero después se calmó- ¿Sabes qué?. Déjalo, desde un principio supe que esto acabaría así, yo fui una tonta al pensar de otra manera, yo... tengo que irme.

Draco se sintió ofendido por la revelación¿acaso nunca dió nada por la relación desde un principio?.¿Fue el unico ilusionado con todo lo que aconteció estos años?. Se sintió estafado. Pero ella también lo estaba, más allá de la ofensa, se hallaba el dolor, y estaba dolida, porque soñó, imaginó cosas que nunca se cumplieron.

Se quedaron largos minutos mirandose, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir a nada. Él demostrandole a ella lo que ya sabía; era un cobarde. Y ella demostrandole a él cuanto lo detestaba en esos momentos.

Abandonó la habitación, azotando la puerta trás ella, sin mirar atrás.

Y no volvió.

xXxXx

-No me puedo creer que hayan pasado ya cinco años desde que salimos de Hogwarts -reía Pansy, ahora señora de Malfoy sentada junto a Blaise, y al lado contrario su esposo, Draco- Como ha cambiado la gente¿no?

Blaise asintió, divertido, viendo los rostros de sus antiguos compañeros. Unos muy reconocidos, allí estaba Potter, famoso no solo por haber sido el héroe mediatico de este siglo, sino además uno de los mejores Aurores de los que contaba el Ministerio, junto a él la pequeña pelirroja Ginny Weasley hecha toda una mujer, colgada del brazo del moreno. Un pelirrojo alto, vestido con, para sorpresa de varios, ropas de gala llegó del brazo de una rubía Luna Lovegood, sonriendo al hombre de la famosa cicatriz.

-¿Acaso el trio dorado se separó? -se burló Blaise, buscando con la mirada a la sangre sucía.

Pansy bufó despectiva, y miró a su amigo.

-Es esa de rojo. -señaló con descaro.

Draco giró veloz la cabeza, y se encontró con algo que no esperó. Hermione Jane Granger, muchos la apodaron la comelibros que además era un patito feo, solo Hogwarts la vió convertirse en cisne en el Baile de los Campeones del Torneo en el Cuarto Curso, después todo fue lo mismo. Sin embargo, en la mujer que ahora parecia flotar mientras caminaba sola, y sonriente hacía Potter y Weasley.

-Seguro que se aplicó un encantamiento Glamour. -refunfuñó Pansy con una mirada entrecerrada, furiosa.

-Pansy querida, no me digas que estas celosa -se burló Blaise.

La morena se giró a mirar a su amigo fulminante, y después miró a su esposo, pero este se encontraba mirando a un punto en concreto sin abrir la boca.

-Draco -lo llamó Pansy tocandole el brazo.

Draco le sonrió.

-Voy al baño, querida ahora vuelvo.

Y siguió el mismo trayecto de Hermione Granger segundos después de que ella saliera del comedor.

Draco mientras intentaba alcanzarla se puso a pensar en el pasado, en lo que perdió, y se dió cuenta lo mucho que perdió. Pansy Parkinson siempre le fue prometida como esposa, él nunca la quiso como tal, y de hecho creía que Pansy tampoco, pero las reglas de los sangre puras eran estrictas, y los dos se encontraron afrontando un compromiso que los llevaría al altar. Antes de que ese compromiso se hiciera _efectivo_, Draco no fue ningun santo, tuvo sus relaciones, obviamente ajenas a los ojos de su padre. Pero sin duda la relación que más marcó al rubio platino fue la que tuvo con ella, con la prohibición más grande que tiene un sangre pura Slytherin.

_Sangre sucia y amiga de tu enemigo._

Fue algo que tenía un sentido muy vital en aquellos dias adolescentes de Draco, tuvo una sincera compañia a su lado, y por el sacro de Merlín, la amó. Los sangre puras no eran seres destinados al amor, de hecho la mayoria que podia huir, era para encontrarle algun sentido a la vida fría que se les planeaba desde la cuna.

Draco siempre creyó odiarla, odiarla únicamente por ser la amiga de Potter y ser sangre sucía. La detestó desde que empezó el primer año, por ser sangre sucía, y cuando se dió cuenta de que era cercana a Potter, la odió muchisimo más. Pero obviamente nunca se molestó en conocer a esa patito feo de la que siempre su padre le advertía que no tenía ningun derecho a superarlo en todas las asignaturas con matriculas.

El destino le puso en bandeja una oportunidad para molestarla, incordiarla y hacerla sentir sucia y ajena en SU mundo, cuando Snape los proclamó como pareja en el trabajo final de Septimo curso de pociones. Los primeros dias, fue detestable con ella, y admiró secretamente la sangre fría que empleaba en ignorar sus crueles burlas y sus dañinas insolencias. Granger siempre fue tan recta que parecía no ser humana.

Cuatro noches después de la primera noche del comienzo de la poción se comian a besos, Draco arrinconandola contra el pasillos de libros de la sección de pociones, mientras ella le correspondía con hambre y ansia. Nunca dijeron nada, cada cual despues de quedarse sin aliento se fue a su Casa, y allí intentó olvidarse de la experiencia. Pero Draco, no podía olvidarla, por mucho que se esforzaba los dias despues en verla como un ser inferior, algo que no puede ser siquiera admirado como un igual por alguien como él, Hermione Granger se coló en su corazón sin quererlo.

Y todo el odio, el asco y la rabía que sentía por ella se convirtió en algo que le absorbia los sesos, porque ella lo esquivaba, como si ella supiera lo que él pensaba. La espiaba, se volvía loco. Y de nuevo tocó hacer algo juntos. La patrulla de prefectos, dos semanas antes de la Graduación.

Esa noche oyeron las doce campanadas marcando la media noche metidos en la desierta aula de Transformaciones, besandose como un par de animalitos hambrientos. Draco vió correspondida con creces el hambre que él sentia. No solo era el deseo que ella le producia, era algo mucho más profundo. Algo que nunca había sentido, había salido del mundo del prótocolo y las reglas para hundirse en la más primaria relación sin segundas que tuvo alguna vez.

Después de la graduación se siguieron viendo. Obviamente en secreto, ella tenia miedo de la reacción de Potter y Weasley, él se enfurecia de que esos dos idiotas estuvieran presentes en la cabeza de su _amante._ Pero no podía reprocharle nada, porque él también tenía miedo de que sus padres supieran que llevaba tiempo acostandose con una sangre sucía y no solo por una cuestión sexual, habían muchos sentimientos por medio, y eso se encendia como un letrero de luces en cada beso y caricia.

Un año después de la graduación, Draco se reunió con los Parkinson, acompañado de sus propios padres. Pansy y él comenzarian el compromiso, en un año se casaban.

Todo el mundo magico lo supo, él ultimo heredero de los Malfoy se casaba, y ella también lo supo. Al principio él intentó pararla, diciendo que solo necesitaba el momento perfecto para romper el enlace, pero él leía en sus ojos, que ella no creía en sus palabras. Y él, tampoco creía lo que decía, porque jamás lo dijo.

Y ella se fue.

Draco se casó, por cobardía a la sociedad y a sus padres, y ella se marchó.

No hubo un día que él no pensara en ella.

¿Pensaría ella en él?

-Hola, Hermione. -saludó entrando al baño de mujeres, segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara.

Ella estaba dandole la espalda, pero obserbandolo a través del espejo. Por el rostro de Draco se atravesó una sonrisa, estaba realmente hermosa, y al contrario de lo que Pansy creía, o quisiera creer, no era por obra de ningun encantamiento. Se sonrió internamente, él fue el primero que vió esa belleza...

...pero la dejó escapar.

-Hola Draco -ella siempre amable y cordial, como lo marcaba el protocolo, la educación.- ¿Como estás?

Pero la cordialidad no tardó en irse, cuando él estiró la mano para tocar su hombro, ella huyó del roce y le lanzó una furibunda mirada. Él sintió como algo por dentro explotaba.

-Bien -no dijo nada por su reacción- ¿Tú?

Ella pareció unos segundos querer abofetearlo, Draco siempre había leido bien sus reacciones. Sus oscuros ojos eran los espejos del alma de Hermione.

-Bien -respondió seca, enjuandose las manos- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -lo miró a través del espejo.

-Solo quise saludarte.

-Podrias haberlo hecho delante de todos -respondió secandose las manos, y por fin lo encaró- No tienes nada que ocultar¿Verdad? -su voz chorreaba sarcasmo.

Él la miró con furía liquida unos segundos, se burlaba. Maldita desgraciada.

-Aún me odias.

Ella negó.

-Ese es tu problema, crees demasiado de tí mismo, no te odio Draco, pero tampoco quiero que me saludes como si fueramos amigos, nunca lo fuimos.

_Claro que no, fuimos mucho más que amigos._

-Lo sé, solo queria saber de tí. -se encogió de hombros.

Ella suspiró.

-Trabajo en el departamiento del Ministerio, de cooperación con los muggles -le aclaró, y no dijo nada más.

_Qué tipico de Hermione, siempre defendiendo causas perdidas._

Draco no quería saber nada de ella, en realidad lo unico que quería, era lo unico que no podía tener.

-No he dejado de pensar en tí. -fue su confesión más directa.

Él, registró el tornado de emociones de los ojos oscuros de la mujer, y no le gustó absolutamente nada lo que vió.

-Estas casado.

-Sabes que solo fue un contrato.

-Pero estas casado -insistió, como si ese argumento fuera el más Universal del mundo.

-Eso no me impide recordar lo que tuvimos, Hermione.

-Estas con ella, y no estás conmigo -respondió con voz lenta, pausada- No pienses en mí.

Y como sucedió años atrás, abandonó el lugar para no volver nunca más.

**The End**


End file.
